Life, Love, and the Troubles They Bring
by RyterHarpie
Summary: After Sakura saves Shikamaru one cold night, he finds that he is developing feelings for her. While on a mission with Team 7 can he win her love, or will he lose her altogether?
1. Chapter 1

**Ryter here, once again to bring you one great story. Now I've know that you all must be a little miffed at me. I mean I did take forever to write this, but I promise that I'll make it worth the wait. Right now however I shall apologize to you for being really really late with this. I'm sorry.(Puppy dog eyes) Pwease forgive me. Okay that's over. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer_: If it were mine, it wouldn't be called _FAN_ fiction.**

Shikamaru lay under the stars wondering if this was the way he would die. The wound in his side was still bleeding and there was nothing that he could do. The pain had stopped long ago and he could feel himself going cold. He closed his eyes in annoyance.

"This is the last time that I take Asuma Sensei's place on a mission."

He let a cynical smirk cross his lips. THIS may be his last mission, period. It he was slowly getting colder and knew that the rest of his squad was probably miles away on a wild goose hunt to find the spy. There was nothing he could do, but try and fight his lossing battle against the sleep that wanted to claim him.

'There is no way this could get worse. Scratch that. If Chouji and Ino were making out while I died it would definatley be worse.'

He felt a wave of tiredness wash over him, and he let go and fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura doubled back through the woods. She had been assigned along with Naruto on a simple mission. They had to find some kids dog. They had caught the little scamp earlier that day, but Naruto had lost track of him and it had gotten away. Now they were going to spend all night hunting for it.

'Damn it Naruto! You can't even hold on to a dog for a few..."

She stopped. She heard a muffled moan in the distance.

"Hello. Is anybody there?"

The only sound that answered her was another moan that ended quickly. Grabbing one of her kunai she ran in the direction that the moan had come from.

'If someone is trying to get to me, they are so going to pay.'

* * *

Shikamaru made himself stay awake. This was not the place or the time to black out. Using one of his shuriken, he forced himself to keep his eyes open by repeatedly brining it down on his hand. It hurt like hell, but it was the best way to keep from blacking out.

'At least for awhile that is.'

He kept this up for a full thirty minutes before the blood loss and the numbing cold finally got to him. The trees and stars around him started to spin, and before everything went black he had could only think of one thing.

'Dying is going to be a real drag.'

* * *

Sakura came running through the woods, ready to attack if she had to, but she stopped short when she saw Shikamaru laid out on the ground. Her first thought when she saw the large pool of blood around him was that he was dead, but then she saw his chest rise slightly and knew he was still alive. She walked over to him checking his pulse. He was alive alright, but only barely.

"Shikamaru, what happened to you? Where's Ino and Chouji?"

He didn't answer, not that she thought he would. She took his already ripped shirt and tore it into strips. She then wrapped it around his wound. It would not totally stop the bleeding, but it would slow it down. She then lifted his limp body onto her shoulder and started to carry him back towardst he village.

"I don't know what happened to you Shikamaru, but you better make it so that you can tell me."

**Yes, this is what you've waited for. I'm really sorry for the wait, but I did keep my promise. The next chapter will be up really soon and will be a whole lot better than this one. I hope. Please review and tell me if it was worth it, or if I totally let you all down. Oh, and next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. I almost always do short beginings. Sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryter here. I'm working really hard for all of you Shikamaru/Sakura fans and I hope I'm doing a semi-decent job. Hope you like this chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own._**

Shikamaru opened his eyes, and was nearly blinded by a light bulb. He sheilded his eyes and wondered where he was.

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru? Are you alright?"

He felt like glaring at the disembodied voice he heard, but that made his hole head hurt. He looked up expecting to see Ino, Chouji, or even Naruto, but when his eyes finally focused he was a bit taken back to see Sakura standing over him looking worried.

"Sakura? What are you doing here. More importantly, where is here?"

Sakura let out a sigh of relieve and than hit him. He scowled, tired to rub his arm, but even that made him hurt.

"Your at the hospital you stupid baka! You've been out for almost three days! What happened to you? You looked like you had tried to take on an entire squad by yourself."

He rubbed his head. Her yelling was really starting to annoy him. Seriously, hadn't she ever heard of being quiet in a hospital zone?

"Yeah, that's about right."

Sakura looked confused, and he sighed. He could already see that explaining this was going to be a real bother.

"I was taking Asume-Sensei's place on a routine patrol mission. We ran across a couple of rouge ninja. It was easy enough to take out the first three, but there had been one more that we didn't pick up on. Needless to say he got in a good shot before he ran for it. All of us went after him, and it wasn't until later that I knew how bad the wound I had was. I fell behind and finally just couldn't continue. For a while there I thought I was going to die. It was a good thing that somebody found me out there. Who was it anyway?"

He lay back and looked at the roof, missing the wide eyed look that Sakura was giving him.

"If you're here I suppose it had to be Naruto, I doubt that Uchiha would waste his time to save me. So, where is your over active team mate? Thinking of ways to brag about saving me no doubt."

He looked up at that, noticing the angry look she was giving him.

"Sakura. Hey, Sakura, wake up."

She blinked twice and then the angry look was replaced by a smile. Shikamaru shivered a little when he saw that.

'From angry to happy in zero flat, creepy.'

"What was that Shikamaru? I think I missed it."

"Where did Naruto get to?"

"Oh, he...um...went out with Iruka-Sensei for a bowl of ramen. He wanted to...to celebrate rescuing you. I...I have to go right now, alright? I'll tell Naruto to check in on you."

She didn't wait for Shikamaru to reply. She stood up and walked out of the door as quickly as she could.

'Wonder what's wrong with her? Oh, well, doesn't involve me.'

* * *

When Sakura was out on the street she wondered about her actions. She had no idea why she had lied about Naruto saving him, or why it made her so mad that he would just assume that it couldn't have been her that had saved him. She shook her head and told herself that it didn't matter.

'As long as the stupid jerk's isn't dead, it doesn't matter who saved him. Let him think it's Naruto, I really don't care.'

Even though she thought this, her eyebrows were still knitted together in annoyance at the way Shikamaru had just written her off.

* * *

Shikamaru sat up looking at the 'food' that sat on the plate infront of him. He cringed at it and pushed it away.

'What kind of animal did this come from? I've never seen a green cow.'

He was about to call the nurse and ask her if he could get something edible when Naruto and Chouji came into his room. Naruto had the same goofy looking grin on his face, and Chouji was of course eating a bag of chips. Naruto clapped Shikamaru's shoulder brining back some of the pain there.

"Hey, Shikamaru! How's it going?"

"It'd be going fine if you two weren't here."

Chouji spoke up to defend himself through a mouthful of chips.

"We thought you'd like a visitor to cheer you up. It's not like any girl is going to stop by and see you."

"Next time you want to 'cheer me up' stay home."

Naruto put his hand on Chouji's shoulder and started to speak into his ear in a whisper, just loud enough so that Shikamaru could hear.

"Don't let what he says get to you. He's just grumpy because he got saved by a girl."

Shikamaru sat up and stared at him. He had caught that last part, but wasn't sure if he had quite heard it right.

"What? When was I ever saved by a girl?"

Naruto was still grining like a fox when he answered. It would be funny to see his expression as he told him.

"Don't you know? Sakura was the one who found you in the woods. We were out looking for...I mean...On a mission when she saw you lying out cold. She carried you to the hospital herself. I spent most of the night outside by myself wondering where she had gotten to."

Shikamaru was beyond shocked. Sakura had saved his life?

'But...But...Before she said. Why would she lie about that, it doesn't make any...'

Suddenly what he said before came to his mind.

_"If you're here I suppose it had to be Naruto, I doubt that Uchiha would waste his time to save me. So, where is your over active team mate? Thinking of ways to brag about saving me no doubt."_

He had not even thought about her being a possiblity. He mentally kicked himself. It would nag at him forever if he didn't apologize. Even if it hadn't really been his fault.

"I mean really who doesn't tell you that they saved your life. That's probably why she was acting so weird. Man this is gonna be a real drag."

"What is Shikamaru?"

He looked up. He had forgotten that Chouji and Naruto were still in the room and he hadn't been aware that he had said any of that out loud. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Nothing. Just something I have to handle later. No big deal."

"Oh...Okay. Anyway, me and Chouji are going to get some Ramen and B.B.Q. want to come with when you get released?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

He would apologize to her later. Right now, he would just have to humor these two baka for awhile.

**I feel a little bad about making Shikamaru a bit heartless in this one, but if it makes the story run semi-smoothly in future chapters, then I can live with it if you can. Review and tell me if I did a good job! Please and Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing much to say, except hope you like the story. (Oh, and sorry about the shortness.)**

**Disclaimer:**

"Shikamaru, you have got to be the bery best fiend I've mblever haved. Haveed. Haved."

"Yeah, Yeah I know."

Shikamaru helped the staggering Naruto to his house. He and Chouji had stupidly ordered thirteen rounds of a 'special' ramen that was 'accidently' laced with acohol. He had helped Chouji home, with some difficulty, by rolling him down the street. Now all he had to do was get Naruto to his in one piece.

'What a stupid way to get drunk.'

He shook his head, only Naruto could be this dumb. When they finally arrived at the idiot's house he and he had gotten him safely inside, he turned and began to walk home. He gazed up at the stars wondering about the Sakura.

"I don't see why I'm even bothering to think about her. I should just move on with my life."

He sighed, it was obvious that it would bother him until he apologized to her. Even if some people did think he was a jerk, he did think about others, and she did save his life.

"This is such a..."

"Shikamaru?"

He looked up from his daydreaming and saw the focus of his thoughts standing in front of him. Sakura looked completely shocked to see him standing there.

'Of course she's shocked idiot. It's the middle of the night, and here you are wandering through the village.'

He looked down at the ground. This was going to be tough. He had never been great at saying sorry, but he had to find a way to drag it out.

"Look, Sakura, I'm really sorry...I..."

He stopped. He had felt something wet fall onto his hand. At first he thought it was rain, but when he heard soft sniffling sounds, he knew that it was her crying. He lifted his head from the ground to meet her eyes. They were wide and full of tears. Slowly she slid to the ground, the tears coming on stronger. His jaw literally dropped. Here she was crying, infront of him of all people. What the hell was he suppose to do? He was a genius, not a therapist.

"Um...Sakura, I'm going to go get Ino, Okay? You...You stay here."

Shikamaru turned and started to leave, but she grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"No! No...Stay with me for a little while, okay Shikamaru."

"O...Okay."

He hesitantly sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him crying into his shoulder and all he could do was gently run his hands through her hair. He wondered what could have brought all of this on. He didn't ask out loud though, not yet. Instead he just allowed her to cry herself out. After all he did have a debt to repay, and this...this would have to do for now.

* * *

Earlier that day Sakura had wanted nothing more than to forget about what that jerk Shikamaru had said. She'd gone all over the village doing mini missions, and even some shopping. She had even gotten a surprise for Sasuke. It was enough to make her forget about the hurtful things that Shikamaru had said. That evening She had made her way to Sasuke's. She had bought enough food for the two of them, some bubble bath, and something very special. Tonight would be perfect for her and Sasuke, no matter what had happened earlier that day. She walked in smiling warmly, ready for an evening of romance with her boyfriend. 

"Sasuke! Guess who!"

She opened her eyes and felt like retching on his carpet. Sasuke was on his bed with none other than Temari of the village of the sand. He hadn't even noticed her entering. For a few moments of silence she looked at him in shocked horror. Then, without still being noticed she left. Her heart torn into pieces. She had wandered through the streets, her mind slowly eating away at itsself. He had betrayed her. They had only been together for a few months, but still.

'I thought he loved me. I thought he loved me.'

It was then that she had seen Shikamaru standing in the street. It was the very last thing she thought she needed at the moment. He had spoken she had heard him talking, but couldn't hear it. She told herself to stay strong, to not break down, not in front of him. It helped for all of three minutes, then she found herself in this position. Crying with Shikamaru trying to comfort her. She knew that when she finally came back to herself, she would hate herself for being so weak, but now, now all she wanted was to have someone near. She continued to cry into his shoulder and he didn't pull away.

"Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He grunted and that made her smile slightly.

**Quick add on. I DON'T really support the whole Sasuke/Temari couple. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate it. I just don't really think it's the best one out there. Really I only put them together to get Sasuke out of the way. For awhile I thought I wold just put Sasuke with Naruto, but that didn't work with the way the story was going. Alright, review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here to bring you all another installment of Life, love and the problems they bring. Before I begin I'd like to think everyone who's reading and everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Thanks! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Disclaimer; Don't own Naruto._**

Sakura tossed and turned in the bed. The image of Sasuke kissing Temari haunted her even in her sleep. She woke up panting and gasping for breath. She looked around and knew that this couldn't be her room. It was a mess and there was a pair of boxers on a lamp across the room from her. She covered her eyes as light came flooding in through a window abover her head.

"Where am I?"

Shikamaru walked in through the door on the other side of the bed. He was carrying a tray of food, but stopped where he was when he saw that she was awake. He blushed slightly at the confused look on her face, but continued to act as if this was all a bother to him. He walked over to the bed and lay the breakfast before her.

"Here. I thought you'd be hungry."

Sakura mumbled her thanks and put her hand to her temples. A few images from last night came racing to her mind. Most of them was what she had seen at Sasuke's apartment, but some of them were of her, in Shikamaru's arms. Her thoughts were still muddled and she couldn't quite grasp everything that had happened that night. It even took her a moment to realize that she must be in Shikamaru's house. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Shikamaru..."

He had been sitting on the bed the whole time, waiting to see if she would need anything else. Now he turned his head towards her, the irritated look in his eye, not revealing what was truly underneath.

"Hmm..."

"How'd I get here?"

This time Shikamaru was shocked. How could she forget what had happened last night. Had she really forgotten that he had been there to hold her and comfort her until she had fallen asleep in his arms? He felt a little anger rise, but quickly shook it away with a shrug of his shoulders.

'I suppose that makes us even. I forgot that she helped me, and she forgot that I helped her. Makes sense.'

"You feel asleep after crying. I couldn't leave you in the streets, and my house was closer."

He stood and caught a glimpse of a scared look in her eyes. He turned and started towards the door, but stopped before he went through it.

"And don't worry princess, Nothing else happened."

He left with mixed feelings. He felt a small bit guilty for assuming that what she had been thinking, and also feeling annoyed at the fact that that was probably what she had been thinking. He also felt something else, but he didn't yet know if he could identify what this new feeling was towards her.

'I don't think anything with this girl is going to be easy.'

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed gazing into her breakfast. If this had been a different situation, she may have laughed at the food that Shikamaru had cooked. There were a pair of scorched eggs and a piece of almost completely raw bacon that were suppose to be a smilie face, but looked more like it was scowling at her. At any other time she definatly would have laughed at this, but she didn't feel like it that morning. It wasn't just what she had gone through with Sasuke, it was also the fact that she was ashamed of herself. Her mind had assumed that something had happened last night, and Shikamaru had picked that up right away. She rubbed her temple with her hand, she could feel a headache coming on.

"I must seem like some kind of idiot."

'Why should I care what that jerk thinks anyway. It's only fair, he made a stupid mistake without meaning to and so did I. We're even.'

Without thinking she picked up the fork on the plate and brought some of the burnt egg to her mouth. She started to choke and gag as she tried to swallow it. She let out a raspy cry for help Shikamaru entered th room irritated as usual, but ran to her side when he saw her choking. He hit her on the back, but it didn't work. She was quickly turning a pale shade of blue. Shikamaru started to panic. What was he going to do?

"S...Shika...Shikamaru...Please."

He picked her up and squeezed her adomen from behind. She spat out the egg, but she still wasn't breathing regularly. He lay her back down on the bed. She had gone from a pale blue to a darkening shade of purple.

'Oh, man.'

He didn't hesitate again. He opened her mouth and took a deep breath. Then he brought his mouth to hers. He breathed into her mouth, until he felt her chest rising and falling in a steady pattern. He pulled back and put his head to her heart. It was beating softly and her chest was still rising. He sat back and sighed with relieve. He closed his eyes, but opened them immediatly when he felt gentle lips against his. He opened his mouth to say something, and felt her tounge caressing his. He moaned in protest when she pulled back.

"I'm glad you saved me, but do me a favor. Never cook again."

He looked down at the plate he had made and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't bother next time. It was a pain to get up that early anyway."

'but, if it means being kissed like that again, I'd happily burn the eggs every morning.'

**That's it for now. I'm not particularly proud of this part of the story. It just kind popped up from the queen of fluff part of my mind. You know, the part dedicated to near deaths and cotton candy romance. If you've already read Tears of Sand, your probably already familiar with that side of my brain. Oh, well tell me what you think. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you've seen my profile, you'll realize that Shikamaru isn't the only one who can't cook. Yeah, please if you know you can burn water, avoid home ec. Anyway, I'm feeling better and I thought it was about time I updated, so you're very welcome.**

**_Disclaimer: A way of identifing that an individual does not own certain properties, such as Naruto characters and etc. _**

Sakura walked down the street smiling. She thought about what she had just done with Shikamaru. He had nearly killed her with breakfast, and she had kissed him. It was probably just the wave of emotions that were still circling inside of her after what she had seen Sasuke doing, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was something more. She continued until she reached her home and stopped in front of her door. On her front porch step was none other than the handsome Uchiha himself. Sasuke stood and wrapped his hands around her waist kissing her neck. Sakura couldn't help but lean into the gentle nips at her neck.

"I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Sa...Sasuke."

He smiled into her neck. It was always so easy to make her swoon.

"Let's go inside now."

Sakura nodded unable to think coherent thoughts. She followed Sasuke inside of her house.

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the clouds, not really seeing them. They were beautiful, but another beautiful image ran through his mind. For the fifth time Sakura's face popped into his head. It annoyed him to no end. He couldn't understand how or when it had happened, but he was in love with the pink haired girl.

"Man, this is so stupid. Why would I waste my time with her? Out of all of the girls in Kohana, it had to be her."

He sat up and put his head into his hands. He was suppouse to be one of the geniuses of the leaf village, but none of this made any kind of sense. He knew the best way to deal with it and get over his feeling was to tell her, but...

"Man, this is going to be a drag."

He stood up reluctantly and headed into the village.

* * *

Sakura was feeling lost. How had she allowed this to happen? Here she was laying on her couch as Sasuke kissed over her neck. She wanted to push him away and confront him about what he had done, but it just felt so good. He was so close to her, and it was easy to act as if she hadn't seen anything happen, when he didn't even know she was there. No, she had to stop this now.

"Sasuke...I...I saw..."

She heard the door to her house opening and someone walked into the living room where she and Sasuke were. She heard a sigh and Shikamaru entered the room looking down at the floor.

"Sakura, look I've got something to tell you. I...Oh."

Shikamaru looked up and saw them. He turned and walked away without looking back. He even calmly shut the door before leaving.

Sakura watched him go. She couldn't move at all. Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. He didn't even look fazed by what had happened.

"Look, I'll be back later. Bye."

With that he left her alone on the couch. She sat up, tears already forming in her eyes. She wiped them away. Why was she crying? It was only Shikamaru. It wasn't like he was in love with her or anything and Sasuke was her boyfriend. Even if he was a cheating bastard. So why did she feel like she had just hurt someone who cared for her?

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Shikamaru walked outside. This was so wrong, so very wrong. He had known about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, but he hadn't factored that in. Some strategist.

"Could this day suck anymore?"

A drop of rain hit his nose and then another. Than without warning the skies opened up and it started to pour, and he was still a long way from his apartment.

"I had to ask."

He used his shirt to cover his head and rain through the rain.

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

He stopped and looked at the blonde ninja making his way towards him.

'Yep, this day just keeps getting worst.'

"What do you want Naruto. Haven't you ever heard about the saying only fools don't have sense to get out of the rain?"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, you and Sakura were the only ones we weren't able to tell yet. Our squads are going out on a mission tommorrow. Were going to be escorting some girl or anohter back home."

"Fine, whatever, like I needed a mission."

"Oh, stop being such a slacker! You of all people could use some excitement."

Shikamaru shook his head and continued his run home, leaving Naruto in the rain. Naruto watched him go and breifely thought that something had been wrong with the other boy. Then shrugged it off.

'Nah, he's too lazy to get really upset.'

**I feel so much better! I think that I'll fight an army of lady bugs. (shiver) On second thought, I'll just wait for your reviews. Lady bugs freak me out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm truly sorry for the long wait, but I've been having problems with my beautiful wonderful computer. So, I'm trying my hardest to try and make up some of my updates today and tomorrow. All that means I'm working hard and I'll find a way to update more often. Thanks for the patience.**

**Disclaimer: you should know by now**

Shikamaru sighed as he let his mind drift off into space. He looked around. Team 7 was a good hour late, and watching Chouji make out with Ino was beginning to make him sick.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Oh, man, I think I'm gonna throw up. Hey Chouji, you can stop trying to suck out Ino's brain, there isn't anything there!"

The yellow headed doofus walked up to them grinning and waving like the fool he was. Sakura and Sasuke followed close behind him. Shikamaru felt his fist clench automatically as he saw how close Sasuke was to Sakura. Shikamaru ignored this and instead turned his attention to Naruto.

"Why are you always so loud?"

"Hey, we all can't be slackers like you!"

"Right and when we're you not a slacker?"

Before they could really get into exchanging insults, Kakashi appeared seemingly from nowhere in the middle of the small group, his eyes showed a smile that was covered by his face mask.

"I see no matter how much time passes you two never change."

Of course he would be the last to arrive. Everyone looked at him, wondering what their newest mission would be. From behind Kakashi a little red headed girl peeked at all of them. She held to a ragged teddy bear tightly and gently bit her bottom lip. Ino was the first to speak up.

"Awwwwwww! She's so cute! Who is she?"

Kakashi looked behind him as if it was the first time he had realized the girl was behind him. He smiled and moved behind her and pushed her forward a bit.

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell by her eyes."

They all looked closer, making the little girl fiddle her fingers in nervousness. Her eyes were a glazed- over lavender that could only mean one thing.

"When did Neji have a kid?"

Sakura hit Naruto in the head and Sasuke simply sat down and answered the idiots question with a hint of irritation.

"She's not Neji's. She's Hinata's and Gaara's. The question that you should be asking is why we're taking her back instead of someone from the Hyuuga clan."

Kakashi cut in around then.

"Well, she came to train here in the leaf village, under Neji and Temari's care, but something very important came up and now you'll have the honor of escorting her back to the sand village."

Shikamaru sighed. This was going to be a very long few weeks. He was going to be babysitting with the girl he had had to go and fall in love with, and her boyfriend.

'Great, now all I need is for Naruto to get naked and this truly will be hell.'

* * *

Sakura couldn't help the glances she was stealing at Shikamaru. She thought that maybe something was wrong with him, though it was hard to tell because of his constant slacker look. She wanted to apologize to him, she didn't know why, but she still felt that she had hurt him somehow that day he had seen her with Sasuke.

'Sasuke.'

That was another problem in itself. How was she supposed to deal with him? She had wanted to tell him off when he came back like he said he would, but he never did. Instead she had to get the news about the mission from Naruto. Once again she let her eyes get a quick glance at Shikamaru. She almost jumped a foot in the air when she felt a light tug on her shoulder. She turned to see Riki looking up at her.

"M..Miss…Miss Sakura….I…Need to…to…"

Sakura guessed almost immediately. She took hold of Riki's hand and led her off into the woods to use the bathroom.

Shikamaru saw as she left. He thought about how great a mother Sakura would make one day. This however brought him unpleasant thoughts of her and Sasuke being a family, all happy and carefree.

'Yeah, I can hear her now. _'Don't try to kill your brother!' _or _'You're such a smart boy, now if you're lucky you may not become a homicidal maniac.'_

He smirked bitterly at this. When he saw her returning with Riki he stood up without a word and walked off into the woods.

Sakura found him, not that long later. He sat on the ground with his eyes closed lost in thought.

* * *

"Shikamaru. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He grunted and she sat down next to him. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as she began.

"Look about the other day. When you walked in…"

"You should really learn how to keep you're door closed. Not everyone wants to see you and your boyfriend making out. I get enough of that with Ino and Chouji."

She tried to be calm, but she was becoming increasingly angery with this stuck up act of his.

"I wanted to apologize, but if you want to know the truth, you shouldn't have busted in anyway. I could have thought you were crazy and attacked you."

Shikamaru couldn't help raising his voice, as he glared at Sakura.

"Crazy?! You want to know what I think is crazy? Someone not telling you they saved your life, and then running into them again crying in the street. Now that's crazy!"

Sakura was just as mad as he was at this point and was nearly screaming at him in frustration.

"WHY ARE YOU MAD? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! BUT STILL I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE AND THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO ACT?"

She lowered her voice to a hiss before continuing on.

"Why did you even bother helping me out that day if I'm so crazy? You know I do have Sasuke to lean on."

Shikamaru felt like he had just bee n kicked in the gut, but he kept up his anger. He lowered his voice to her whisper.

"I should ask you same thing. Why'd you bother kissing me that morning, why'd you cry on my shoulder that day? "Why didn't you leave me to die in the woods? I'd have been better off!"

She looked at him. His eyes were now on the ground, but she could hardly look at him. Her mouth was as wide open as her eyes. Did he really feel that he would be better off dead? She reached out with her hand towards his shoulder.

"Shikamaru."

She stopped and both of them jumped to their feet. They had heard it at the same time, foot steps, soft but defiantly there.

"Stay here. I'll deal with it."

Shikamaru took off into the woods, his hand on the grip of one of his Kunai. Sakura waited submerged in a dead silence.

'Shikamaru you'd better not get yourself in trouble or I promise that I'll kill you.'

She heard a brief rustle and then she saw him coming out from the woods. She breath a sigh of relief, then she noticed that he was holding Riki's little hand in his. Riki smiled up at him and then ran to Sakura.

"Miss Sakura, will you kiss Teddy good night? He can't sleep without a kiss from a mommy and daddy. I asked Miss Ino and Mr. Chouji, but they only kissed each other, and Mr. Sasuke and Mr. Naruto said no."

Sakura looked at the girls beaming face as she gently laid a kiss on the bear's grubby nose. Then Sakura got an idea that made her smirk.

"Riki, you said that Mr. Teddy needs a kiss from a daddy too right?"

Riki nodded her head vigorously.

"Well, I'm sure that Mr. Shikamaru would love to kiss Teddy, wouldn't you Mr. Shikamaru?"

Shikamru's eyes widened. There was no way he was about to kiss…Riki was by his side in seconds. She had that expectant puppy dog look in her eyes and Shikamaru could only sigh. He took the bear from her gently and held it in the air.

"Fine, but he better not wake up in the middle of the night."

He lightly ran his lips against the top of the bears head and then handed it back to Riki, whose smile could light up the dark side of the moon at this point. Sakura took her hand and led her back to camp.

"Come on Mr. Shikamaru. I'm guessing that Riki is dying to tell the others all about Teddy getting his kiss.

* * *

From the shadows two figures watched. They had almost been caught, if it hadn't been for the girl's sudden appearance they would have had to fight. It was vital that they kept themselves hidden until the right moment. If they were caught now, they would never get another chance to get the girl.

**Okay, to everyone who knows where Riki came from you get a cookie. If you don't then I expect you to read TEARS OF SAND REALLY soon. That's it for now please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys but mostly girls. The one, the only, RyterHarpie has returned to you! (roar of the crowd.) Yeah, I know. My computer has returned from Hades and is just as beautiful as evah! (victory dance) Okay enough of that. I have a lot of story to make up and not a whole lot of time.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Trust me, when I own Naruto you'll be the first to know.**

Weeks had gone by (again sorry about that) and though there had been a few moments that had almost become something great, but in the end Shikamaru was always left on the outside with naruto looking on as Sakura sat ever closer to Sasuke. Shikamaru took all of this in strides, until the night he watched Sasuke drag Saura off into the woods, to be alone. He scowled at their backs as she followed him obediently. He was still scowling when Sakura turned around to give him a apologetic look, and he continued to scowl long after they had disappeared.

* * *

Sakura looked back towards the campsite. She couldn't rid herself of the image of Shikamaru scowling. She had barely spoken to Sasuke during the mission, and now he was calling her out into the woods. She looked up at him, wondering how far they would be walking, only to see that he had stopped and was staring at her impatiently. She looked away from him, choosing to look anywhere but into his eyes.

"Why did you call me out here Sasuke? Is there a reason or..."

Sasuke came up and pressed her into a nearby tree. He pressed his lips against to hers with an intense force. She moaned involuntarily when she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip. He pulled back slightly smirking.

"Do I need a reason to bring you out here? If you really need a reason, I simply needed a bit of a distraction and you are here."

For a moment Sakura wanted nothing more than to melt into her first loves arms and just be held by him, but that feeling didn't last long as images of Sasuke and Temari flooded her mind. Followed closely by Shikamaru holding her as she cried in the rain. She pushed Sasuke away from her. She stared at him with eyes full of rage watching as he calmly leaned against a tree, not seeming to care in the least. She almost shrieked at him.

"How dare you! Tell me, did you think of Temari as a distraction, or was that just something to pass the time?"

Sakura was disappointed when Sasuke didn't even blink at the statement. He looked as if he would have been more intreasted in scratching his ass than in the conversation.

"DID YOU HEAR ME! I KNOW THAT YOU WERE WITH THAT SAND SLUT!"

"Yes, I know. I saw you there, but you didn't seem to mind when I visited you later on."

She sank to the ground, her vision was swimming. He had known already, he had always known.

"But...But then...why?"

"Why? Actually that is a good question. You were never worth my time, just another simple weakling fangirl, but again I did need a distraction and you were oh so ready to give yourself to me. To be honest, it was always sad to watch."

He walked to where she was slumped to the ground. Her face was frozen in shock and her eyes remained blank. He kneeled to her level and gently twirled a strand of her pink hair between two of his fingers.

"I'm sorry little Sakura, but you're just not up to my level just yet."

He stood up, only to be knocked several feet into the clearing by someone moving too fast to be seen.

Shikamaru had followed them. He knew that it was the wrong thing to do, but he could never allow her to be alone with him.

'No, never again.'

* * *

He ran through the woods as fast as his feet would carry him, careful to avoid anything that would tip off the gifted Uchiha. When they finally stopped he had watched and listened to the entire conversation. It had taken everything he had not to come out of hiding when Sasuke had started his little rant, but when he started to touch her again that was when he finally snapped. He had thrown himself into Sasuke, and sent the bastard flying. Without waiting he went on the offensive, throwing shuriken where Sasuke had landed. Sasuke was up and running before Shikamaru could even throw his first star. Sasuke moved in close kicking Shikamaru up into the air only to grab his leg while he was heading upward and pulling him hard into the ground. Shikamaru made a quick hand sign before he was forced from the ground. When the dust finally settled both Shikamaru and Sasuke were laying in a ditch that their impact into the ground had made. As Shikamaru started to stand Sasuke mirrored his action feeling every ounce of pain that Shikamaru felt. Sasuke was sickened by this idiot, and the fact that he had so easily succumb to his mediocre skills.

"Why did you come out here? This has nothing to do with you slacker."

Shikamaru shrugged, causing Sasuke to do the same.

"It's my choice if I see this as my buisness or not."

"You really are an idiot aren't you. I've seen how you two act towards each other, and you could have taken her if you wanted, I was done with her long ago, but now I'm going to make you suffer. You and your pink haired piece of nothing."

Shikamaru charged Sasuke, not really aware that they were still bound by the shadow jutsu. Just as Shikamaru landed a punch to Sasuke's jaw, he recieved a matching blow from his opponent. They skidded three feet apart, both out of breath and in pain. At the rate that Shikamaru was using up chakra it was no suprise that he was already starting to feel the shadow jutsu fail.

'Oh, man, he's going to kill me when he gets free.'

One look at Sakura was enough to make it not matter. He didn't care what Sasuke did to him, as long as he had defended Sakura. The last of his control left him, and the hold he had on Sasuke dropped. Sasuke smirked and took his tiem walking towards Shikamaru. He grabbed hold of his vest and lifted his weak body off of the ground to face him.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

A pink blur passed by Shikamaru's head, and Sasuke ended up sitting on the ground holding the red mark on his cheek. Sakura didn't move a muscle. She stood beside Shikamaru fist raised and head down.

"Sasuke, I'll only say this once. Leave now, or I swear..."

She never finished her sentence. A blast knocked her and Shikamaru off their feet, and to the ground. From the direction of camp, they heard Riki scream.

**Okay, okay, don't worry. I'm going to be updating tommorrow and the next day, if I can. Watch for it, and thank you for your patience.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, as promised, I'm updating today as well. For all of those loyal fans who have been waiting this is definatly for you.**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Naruto. (Lee-sama would get a bigger part in the series)**

Shikamaru turned in the direction of camp. Smoke was rising in thick clouds. He looked to Sakura, and she nodded. After a long glare at Sasuke the three young genin were off. Sasuke led the way bounding through the woods at a speed that put both of them to shame. They arrived at the campsite only moments after he had. Sakura's jaw dropped at the devastation before her. Naruto and Chouji lay wounded under a tree, and Ino was struggling just to stay on her feet. There were torn bodies littered across the ground, and the grass had been soaked black with blood.

'No, it's not grass.'

Shikamaru kneeled to grab a handful of the bloody substance, and let it shift through his hands.

'This is sand.'

From beside him he heard Sakura cry out in a frantic voice, and go running to Ino.

"Ino, What happened? Where's Riki?"

Shikamaru looked around. Riki was missing? He scanned the clearing and then ran towards the tight bundle of red hair that was lying shaking on the ground. Tears ran from her eyes in torrents. He ran towards her and gently picked her up from the ground.

"Shhh...Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?"

Riki's wide milky lavander eyes looked beyond him not seeing or hearing anything that he was saying. She pulled herself together tighter.

"I...I'm sorry father. I'm sorry. I broke my promise and the sands came, they came. I didn't mean to hurt them, I didn't mean to, but they took him away, they said they wouldn't give him back, and I..I..I."

She burst into tears. Shikamaru pulled her closer to his chest trying to comfort the little girl, but this was something he was fairly new at as it was.

'Dammit, why do I always get stuck with the crying girls?'

"Who did they take away Riki? Who did they take away?"

The girls eyes once more began to flood over.

"They took away Teddy, Uncle Neji and Miss Temari took away Teddy!"

Shikamaru stiffened when the names left the little girls mouth. There was no way, not twice. She had to be mistaking no one would be that stupid. He knew that it couldn't be true, but somehow it was. Neji was behind this, he was trying to kidnap Riki and Temari was helping and she wasn't the only one. Suddenly with vivid clarity he remebered what Sakura had shouted out to Sasuke in the clearing before he had arrived.

_**'"DID YOU HEAR ME! I KNOW THAT YOU WERE WITH THAT SAND SLUT!"'**_

"Sasuke."

Shikamaru turned around just as Sasuke brought his fist into the side of his head. Shikamaru was able to catch a glimpse of the two unconcious forms of Sakura and Ino. Before everything went black he was able to grab onto Sasuke's shirt.

"Why?"

With that he slumped to the ground. dead to the world.

* * *

Riki watched all of this in fear. She looked from the fallen body of Mr. Shikamaru back to Mr. Sasuke. Her eyes widended further, giving her a look eerily like that of her mother. He turned a smirk her way and reached out a hand for her. Riki jumped away quickly then stood shaking and staring at him. There was not much else she could do. It had taken all of her will power to make herself jump away from the grinning Uchiha. He took slow measured steps toward her, never letting their eye contact slip.

"Be a good girl Riki and come here. You wouldn't want to make me angry like Mr. Shikamaru and Miss. Sakura would you? Because I can be a lot meaner to the spawn of monsters then I can be to real people."

Once more he reached for her, but this time Riki didn't hesitate. She bit his hand as hard as she could, watching as he recoiled in disgust and cursed at her, then she turned towards the woods and sprinted for all that she was worth. She didn't look back as the trees whizzed by, but she could feel him following her. She tried to use her eyes to scout out a place to hide, but was to frightened. Instead she just kept running. When she thought she was far enough ahead she hopped into the tree branches and continued from there. Hopping thourgh the tree tops, until she found a small resting spot inside of a tree trunk. She lay against trying to mask her breathing, but it didn't matter. Sasuke easily found the tree she was hiding in and stood outside of the cubby hole. He made a few quick hand signs, then blew a fire ball near the trees entrance. It was small but growing, and if she didn't hurry up and leave she would be consumed by the flames.

"Come out demon child. I can forgive your stubbornness once, but twice will make you lose your life. I'd come out as soon as possible."

Riki didn't know what to do. She was scared, all alone and what was worse she they had taken Teddy away. And the sand had returned. The scary sand that made her hear that awful hungry voice in her head. The smoke that was rushing into the small tree's hole was making her dizzy and confusing her thoughts even more. She felt herself drifting to sleep and could do nothing to stop it.

'I want my Mommy and Daddy, I want Mr. Shikamaru and Miss Sakura, I WANT MY TEDDY!'

With that her eyes closed, and what happened next, she was forever grateful she didn't remember.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the entrance boredly. It made no difference to him weather she lifed her died, but Neji could be a bitch when it came to some small details, like revenge. Sasuke walked closer to the entrance and started to reach in and simply pull the brat out, but he snatched his hand back when he saw them. They were a different color now, but they were the same eyes. They were Gaara's eyes. He stepped back in fear as he remembered what those eyes usually came attached to.

"Riki! Come out of there now and maybe you can have your Teddy back."

There was a moment when nothing happened and Sasuke's heart didn't beat, but then slowly she came out from the hidey hole. Sasuke sighed in reliefe. She was still as human as her father was. Riki looked down at the branch under her feet. The fire had gone out and behind it it had left behind a blackened charred spot. Her red hair covered her face, and this made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"Look up at me Riki."

Riki didn't respond instead she continued to look down, ignoring him.

"Riki, I said look up at me monster!"

Riki shifted a little and Sasuke caught sight of a ghastly smile. She looked up at him so that he could see them. So that he could see a purple version of the eyes of the creature that had once possessed Gaara of the sand. Sasuke tried to take a step back, only to have his lower body encased in sand. Riki moved closer ot him, taking the same slow measured steps that he had only moments ago. In a voice that could never have been hers she spoke to him.

"So, Mr. Sasuke, Do you really think I can get my Teddy back?"

She let out an evil laugh that chilled Sasuke's bones. The sand around him began to tighten and he could feel blood being drawn from his very skin. More sand started to encircle his head, only this time he felt the sharp points of spikes slowly inching towards all of his vitals. But worse than all of that was what the thing doing this was saying to him.

"You know your blood smells good Mr. Sasuke, My friend will enjoy it. Thank you Mr. Sasuke, and don't worry you won't be alone. Uncle Neji will be right behind you and Miss Temari will join you later. If you wish to thank me Mr. Sasuke please cry, I can already tell that your tears smell as good as your blood."

He fought the urge to scream. He knew if he did it would only cause her to slow down the process. He would either die of being crushed or of suffocation. Then from outside he heard a soft thud. The sand slowly and reluctantly dropped away. He kneeled gasping for breath. He looked up and saw Neji holding Riki by the back of her neck and Temari standing right behind him. Neji looked down at Sasuke in contempt, while Sasuke returned his look in full force.

"Where were you? That monster almost killed me."

"She should have."

Sasuke stood up and clenched his fist as his legs threatened to buckle.

"What did you say."

Neji handed Riki over to Temari, then with blinding speed he stuck his hand through Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Neji leaned in close to Sasuke's ear.

"I no longer have any use for you. Good-bye Sasuke."

He pulled his hand out of his chest and dropped Sasuke to the ground. Temari smiled as she watched her lover hit the ground. Neji turned to her and returned her smile.

"You are too cruel Neji-kun."

"It comes in handy, when you plan on ruling two villages."

**Alright, who didn't know that Sasuke and Neji were going to be evil? this was so bound to happen. Let's recap very quickly for those who got lost. Bad things: Sakura, Shikamaru, and the gang are unconcious. Riki is kidnapped and having some kind of scary split demon personality thing going on. Good thing: Ding dong Sasuke's dead. Okay, we clear on the ups and downs? Good. Now if you want more you'll have to review. Come on, You can do it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, I'm brining you a new chapter full of new problems, and of course a few twists and turns. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: (clearing throat.) Do you own Naruto? No. Then what makes you think I do?**

_Sasuke smirked at him. Shikamaru couldn't stand the face he was making. He tried to strike out at him, but he couldn't move. It was like fighting quick sand._

_"SASUKE YOU ASS I CAN'T WAIT TO SEND YOU TO HELL!"_

_Sasuke's smile widened to an inhumanly way, then he leaned close to Shikamaru and whispered into his ear._

_"Guess what genius, I'm already there, and soon so will you."_

_Sasuke disappeared and the temperture got higher, and everything went dark._

* * *

Shikamaru felt someone shaking him. He moaned and rolled over. His whole body was throbbing. Someone was calling his name from far away.

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru, wake up!"

'Sakura?'

Shikamaru forced his eyes to blink open. Sakura was on her knees beside him looking down on him and trying to make him wake up. Shikamaru groaned and made his beaten body sit up. He brought his hand to his temples.

"Where...Where did they go?"

Sakura hugged him and sighed in relief. It was a miracle that Shikamaru was even breathing.

"Shikamaru, thank goodness you're alright."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"That's debatable. Now tell me which way they went Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. She had been unconcious when Sasuke had left. She looked at the ground. She hadn't seen it coming. Sasuke had betrayed not only her, but the entire village, and now Riki was in danger.

"We've got to save her Shikamaru."

Shikamaru let out a sigh. He had to admit that he had grown to like the red headed little girl, but that would do no good if they couldn't find her. He looked behind him and saw that the other three hadn't woke up yet. They were probably in a lot worse shape then they were. Sakura followed his gaze and looked at her friends. They couldn't leave them here, but if they waited too long there would be no way of finding Riki. Shikmaru and Sakura gave each other worried looks, and had the same thought at the same time.

'What are we going to do.'

* * *

Riki sat curled up inside of the dirty cage that Temari had put her in. She wanted to cry, but had already cried herself out. She hugged herself closely and stared out into space.

'Why would Uncle and Auntie do this to me? I thought they cared about me.'

She sniffled and felt the burn of tears behind her eyes. From somewhere inside of her head someone began to talk to her.

'Do not cry little one. You have me now, and I am a thousand times better than those you call Uncle and Auntie.'

Riki looked around frightened and started to bit on her bottom lip.

"Wh...Who are you?"

The hungry thing inside of her started to grow. It wanted something that it knew she could provide. Even though it filled her with a cold evil, she also felt like it was something that would protect her, something to give her a reason to live. She could feel it smile inside of her skull, and could almost see a pair of golden eyes and deadly fangs.

'I'm an old friend of your father's, and I can give you anything you want.'

Sand started to form from nothing, and swirled around her. Then when it settled, there lay a small bear made from the sands. Riki hesitantly picked it up, then held it tightly against her.

"Thank you, Mr..."

'Your father called me Shukaku, and so shall you. I promise to bring you what you need, and in return you shall help me.'

A shiver went down Riki's spin. Something horrible was going to come.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sakura sat and waited. They wanted to go after Riki right then, but they couldn't leave the others. If the rouges who had done this decided to come back, then it was a good chance that would kill the ones who had witnessed them kidnapping. She and Shikamaru didn't talk for a long time. Each had their own thoughts to work out. Finally after two or three hours of this, Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Shikamaru, I know this isn't the time, but why did you come after us? Why did you follow me and Sasuke into the woods?"

Shikamaru glared out into the forest at the mention of Sasuke. He still hated the bastard, and wanted to find him and kick his ass.

"Sakura, I...I think your right, this isn't the time."

He looked away from the trees to stare at the ground. He wanted to tell her, but there was still so much to do, and a rejection from her now would make it harder to save Riki. Later, if there was a later, maybe he could tell her. Maybe. Sakura looked at him and was about to demand an answer when they both heard a groan from behind them. They looked to see Ino finally waking up. Sakura moved over to her and hugged her friend.

"Ino are you okay? What happened, who did this?"

Ino's eyes widened and she hugged Sakura back. She started to cry which caused Sakura to burst into tears as well.

"Sakura, you won't believe what happened. We were attacked by...by..."

Shikamaru cut in at that moment.

"You were attacked by a gang of rouge ninja led by Temari and Neji weren't you."

Both girls turned to him with amazed looks on their faces. Ino slowly nodded her head, then became worried.

"But that's not all of it. We were able to keep them at bay for a little while, but Naruto and Chouji were taken out. I was left alone and there were too many, I was almost killed, but then she changed. Riki, I think Riki is possessed by the demon that was inside of Gaara."

Shikamaru had not expected this. If it was true, that meant at any moment Riki could go on a rampage, just like Gaara had. They had to find her, and quickly. He stood up and Sakura followed his lead.

"Ino, watch after Chouji and Naruto. When they wake up send one of them after us, and you and other one must go to the sand village. Tell Gaara what's happened and tell them to hurry and send help."

"But, what are you two going to do? You can't take on Neji and Temari right now, you don't know how many others they have with them, or where they are right now."

Shikamaru and Sakura didn't look back to her. Silently they jumped into the trees. They may not know where they were going, but they had to find Riki. Even if she wasn't being possesed, she was still in trouble and needed them. Sakura looked over to Shikamaru and saw how determined he was for once, and she had a little more hope in that they could resolve the situation.

'Don't worry Riki, we'll find you.'

**Okay, here's the newest update. I'm sorry it's a little late, but SOMEONE (looks at evil little sister) deleted it while I was sleeping and I had to start over. I'm not sure if I like this one, it feels to much like a filler chapter. Oh, well please review anyway.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You know who this is! I'm bringing you a new chapter, and someone new will be in this story. **

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own it.**_

"Hello, princess. I think it's time that we started to talk."

Riki didn't bring her head up to look at her uncle. Instead she continued to stare off into space, her eyes half lidded, as if she was going to fall asleep. Neji didn't seem to notice. He moved closer to her and reached through the bars to tossle her red mane.

"You have grown quite a bit Riki. You're stonger than your mother at any rate, but you still need a great amount of training before you're ready to take over the Hyuuga main house. So, you'll stay here until you're old enough to inherit it, okay?"

He smiled sweetly when she didn't respond. He thought that maybe there wouldn't be a problem from this little one, but that wasn't about to happen. Riki slowly brought her lavander eyes to meet Neji's. From somewhere deep inside Neji felt a fleeting moment of terror.

"You don't plan on keeping me alive very long, do you uncle Neji. You want both villages, and you see me as your way."

Neji just held onto his smile as he answered her in the kindest voice he could muster.

"Listen you little creature, I have great plans for you. You will make me royalty. Now, you shall be silent, or you will know something greater than death."

He walked away from her, not catching the smile that showed far to many fangs for any child.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sakura searched the entire forest. They couldn't find anything, and it was starting to get frustrating. Sakura was ready to pull out her hair and scream.

'It's like they just disappeared.'

Then from below them, they heard a dying gurgled yell of pain. They swooped down from the tree branches, an came face to face with their traitor, Sasuke. He was on the verge of death, but he was still alive. Shkamaru took hold of Sasuke making him scream out in pain. Shikamaru could careless, in fact he would have added salt to his wound if he could.

"Where is she you bastard! Where is she!"

Sasuke seemed to have passed out, but after a moment they could hear him laughing slightly. He looked up and met Shikamaru's eyes.

"Th...They..are hiding..not far...from here. There's a...cave..near here. A waterfall."

He broke into a ragged coughing fit. Shikamaru dropped him to the ground, he looked up ready to leave him there. He looked back to Sakura to signal that they were leaving. Then he caught her look, it broke his heart a little. She looked down at Sasuke with concern, and...and...

'She still loves him.'

He turned away from her and looked down at the ground.

"Sakura take Sasuke to the sand village."

"But Shika..."

"No, I'll go get Riki, you just watch after him."

Shikamaru clenched his fist as the words left his mouth. He wasn't doing this for Sasuke, but for Sakura. She needed to be with him when he died. He was her first love, and she needed to be with him. Before Shikamaru could walk away and start his search over, he heard a scream come from behind him. He twirled around and felt like laughing at the irony. Sasuke was being covered in a thick layer of sand. He would be dead in no time. Sakura was already up and moving. She turned away from him and looked for the attacker. Shikamaru stood next to her, both of them had kunai in hands. They dropped their weapons almsot immediatly as their assalint made himself known. Sakura whispered his name.

"Gaara."

The Kazekage stood before him, his normally calm face was twisted in anger. He looked like an angry demon. Shikamaru had to fight a nervous reaction of laughter as a strange thought crossed his mind.

'That's exactly what he is, an angry demon.'

Gaara's blazing blue eyes glared from Shikamaru to Sakura. He was ready to bath four or five villages in blood, and he wouldn't rest until he had Riki back. He and Hinata had felt her calling out to him, and he had felt the demon inside of him stirr in response to something else happening to his daughter. Their fears had only been made real after the blond girl arrived to tell them about Temari's and Neji's betrayal. Now here he was, with the only two who could help him. He would find the people who had dared hurt his family, and make the Uchiha's death look like a peaceful end. He growled in his throat and turned to Shikamaru.

"Let's go."

He followed Shikamaru as Sakura brought up the rear. He wouldn't kill these two, if only for Hinata, but Neji wasted his last chance and he would pay.

'Yes, Neji will pay dearly.'

**Okay, now this is really nothing too big, I just had to get Gaara into the story. I plan on doing something totally evil to Neji, not that he doesn't deserve it. I hope you like it so far, and the next chapter will be longer and a lot more exciting. Plz review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, There! I'm here with more of that troublesome love stuff, ninja style! Anyway, just to catchup any of you who skipped over the last chapter. Sasuke's dead (finally), but Shika sees that Sakura still loves him deep down. Papa bear, Gaara, shows up to put Neji and his sister into the sandy grave they deserve. I think that's about it. Oh, yeah, and Riki's lossing her little mind to an evil sand demon. Yeah that's all, now on with the next chappie.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: My awesome ninja skills compensate for me not owning Naruto.**_

Shikamaru led the way. His mind was cleared of all thoughts and feelings. They wouldn't help him now, not to save Riki or anyone. He followed the sound of rushing water, until they finally came to a waterfall that was hidden deep inside the heart of the forest. They pushed their way through the rushing torrent of water, only to come face to face with a rock wall. The entrance had been blocked off. Shikamaru tested it and pushing all of his weight into it. It held firm.

"Dammit! That bastard lied to us!"

Shikamaru was about to tell the others that they should double back and search the woods again, when he was pushed out of the way by Gaara. He watched as the red head closed his eyes and lifted up one hand to the stone barrier. After a moment of silence, his eyes slowly opened.

"She's here. I feel her."

Sakura and Shikamaru watched as sand came from nowhere. More and more of it came, swirling around Gaara. He made a quick hand movement, and the giant golden cloud pushed through the rock, leaving behind only large shattered fragments. Shikamaru watched wide eyed. Over time he had forgotten how truly scary Gaara could be when he showed emotion. The red haired sand nin walked past the demolished rubble and into the open cavern that waited.

'Man, if Neji doesn't kill us, Gaara just might.'

He gave Sakura a nervous look, which she returned full force. Then slowly they followed.

* * *

Sakura brought up the rear, as she and Shikamaru followed Gaara. She had pulled out her kunai before they had entered. She took in her surrounding the best she could. Everything was hidden in shadows, it would be a miracle if they weren't ambushed. She looked back the way they had came, then let her gaze land on Shikamaru's back. She wanted to move closer and stand next to him, but something told her that she shouldn't.

'Of course you shouldn't. You wanted to stay with him, you would have stayed with Sasuke after everything that he's done. What's wrong with you?'

She sighed, there was no time for this. She calmed herself and focused on what was going on at the moment. They had come to a stop while she had been lost in her thoughts. She moved closer, and looked on breathlessly. The tunnel they had walked down, opened onto a larger cavern, that was half hidden in the darkness. If they had kept going forward carelessly they would have ended up splatter on the rocks at least a hundred miles below. She unconciously held onto Shikamaru's shoulder. When he didn't move away, she couldn't help but tighten her grip a little.

"So, how do we get down from here?"

She waited for an answer, but it seemed like neither one of them had an idea. There was probably another entrance somewhere, but that didn't do them any good. It would take them too long to find it. She picked up a rock and tossed it over the edge. It fell for a long time before it finally hit the ground. If they tried the walking on trees technique they'd run out of chakra almost half way down.

'And that would still mean instant death.'

She saw Shikamaru and Gaara were thinking the same thing. She looked from one to the other, until finally her eyes found the gourd that was on Gaara's back. The sand buzzed around it like angry bees. A plan began to form itself inside of her head. At last she had it.

"Gaara, how well can you form a sand sheild around other people?"

* * *

'Papa's here.'

Riki had felt him reach out to her. She could almost hear him telling her it would be okay, but his voice was muffled by the thing in her head. She put her hands over her ears, as the mean thing told her of what she could do, told her she could get free by using the sand like she had before. She didn't like it, and slowly she was begining to think it was right. She involuntarily looked up when she saw Temari enter the room with a bowl of food. Riki was almost relieved to have another human being in the room. Temari pushed the bowl of what looked like porridge through the bars. Then bent down so that she was face to face with Riki. Riki's lavender eyes met her Aunt's teal eyes. Temari gave her a nervous smile, which she refused to return.

"You're just like your father, in more ways than one."

Riki's eyes widened. What did Temari already know about what was happening to her. Temari reached through the bars and petted her like a puppy.

"Don't worry, I know what's in that little head of yours. I had to deal with your father remember. It's not as strong in you though. Maybe with a little training you will learn to control it better."

"Neji won't let me live that long, and neither will you."

Temari's eyes narrowed at that. Riki could tell that she wasn't upset about not being trusted. She was just made that she had been seen through so easily. Temari stood and walked away, leaving Riki alone again. She sighed, the voice had not returned yet, but it was only a matter of time. She took one fleeting glance at the 'food' that Temari had left and pushed it back through the bars. She smiled as she heard the soft thud it made against the floor. Silently she sent a plea to her father.

'Hurry papa. Please hurry.'

* * *

Shikamaru held Sakura closer to him, as the last bit of light they had was blocked out by the thick layers of sand. He felt her clutch to him, and ran a hand up her back soothingly. It was a good plan, even if there was only a 12 chance that they would survive.

'No problem. If we life through the fall and the lack of oxygen, all we have to do is go after Neji and Temari.'

It was a sick kind of humor, but it helped Shikamaru to relax a little. He looked down at Sakura, only to meet her eyes. She smiled at him, he blushed a little and looked away. She forced him to meet her gaze. She looked long and hard into his eyes searching for something. He looked back at her, not quite sure what to do.

"Shikamaru, I...I..."

Before she could speak they felt their little protective bubble being lifted into the air. They both had to fight not to scream, and waste what little air there was inside of the sand shield. They fell for an eternity. Shikamaru's life flashed before his eyes, and as it did he felt a need to let his instinct take over. He pulled her to him, and kissed her. She returned the kiss full force. He ran his tounge over hers, enjoying her taste for what may have been the last time. They hit the ground with a loud explosion. The sand around them started to cave in, when they were firmly on the ground. A hand reached in through the crumbling shield and pulled Sakura, and then Shikamaru out of the golden coffin. As soon as Shikamaru was out, Gaara lead them to where he knew Riki was being held.

* * *

Neji watched the small creature that had taken his place with contempt. She looked and acted like her mother. He wanted to slit her throat right then and there, but where would that get him? If he waited for her to become a little older, he could have the marriage that he was denied with Hinata. Then it would be all to easy to kill her and take his rightful place. All it would take was time, and a bit of patience. He went and rattled the bars she was forced to stay in. She didn't even bother looking up to him. He scowled at her response.

"You shouldn't be so high and mighty princess, you no longer have anything left."

Riki spat at him, and he grabbed hold of her snarling threats through his teeth. Riki close her eyes and prepared for a strike that would never come. Neji was sent flying across the room, pushed by a wall of sand. He hit the wall with an impact that caused his ribs to break. He was lifted up the wall, until he was high above the ground. He could feel tiny little sand particles moving over his body like insects. He was quickly bound by shackles of sand. He tried to pull outof them, but they tightened threatening to amputate his hands and feet. He stopped struggling, and watched in fear as Gaara came from the darkness like the death bringer he was. Sakura quickly ran over and broke through the cage that held Riki. She helped the little girl out. Shikamaru stood beside her protecting while Gaara handled Neji. Neji squirmed as he looked into Gaara's blue eyes, he knew he was going to die.

"I shall drain you of every ounce of life you have. You dare to try and take away my happiness? You'll die soon."

Neji tried to speak, but a sand collar wrapped itself around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Tiny grains entered his mouth flowing through his body until he was filled with it. Neji paniced, and yelled out to the heavens, only to see a demon's grin as Gaara waved his hand, and bloody sand exploded from his body. Neji fell from the wall in a bloody rain of steaming chunks. Sakura watched in horror as the parts stopped their descent and floated in the air. At first she looked at Gaara, thinking it was his doing, but he looked just as confused as she was. Suddenly Riki started to tremble in her arms. She looked down, expecting her to be crying in fear, but she wasn't. She was...laughing. Riki pulled out of Sakura's arms and stood away from them. The blood and sand flew around her. The sand from Gaara's gourde moved away from him, and surrounded his daughter against his will. All the while Riki's laughter began to change and become something that they all knew far too well. Shikamaru looked at the sand demon that was slowly forming and feeding off of Riki's chakra and Neji's blood. Then he looked at Gaara, who let his fear show plainly. There was only one rational thought left for Shikamaru now.

'We are so fucked.'

**Sorry that's all your getting for now! But you have to love the fluff and gore. Yay, fluff and gore! Anyway you should be prepared for the worse, and of course the big sentimental scene. I'll be updating soon, if you want me to. Just review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**RyterHarpie here to bring you another great chapter. I mean, I couldn't leave you hanging with Riki turning into a monster and Gaara finally showing up. I couldn't make all you loyal readers wait. Well, actually I could but that would be cruel. **

**_Disclaimer: It would be cool, but I don't own Naruto._**

None of them had time to react. the demon slashed out at them with lightening reflexes. Gaara managed a sand barrier from the little sand he still had under his control. It held off most of the blow, but it wouldn't hold against the force of the impact.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. You are pathetic little brother. You should already know what Shukaku is capable of."

Sakura and Shikamaru turned around to see Temari behind them riding on her fan. Gaara couldn't look at his sister, because it took all of his concentration to focus on keeping up the weak barrier, but he did growl at her. While Shukaku attacked from the front, Temari tried to attack them from the back. She moved to bring down her fan and blow them all away, but she was stopped by Sakura. She held the fan in place so it couldn't come down. Temari smirked at her.

"Heh, sweet Sakura, you wouldn't still be mad at me about Sasuke would you? If you want you can have him back now. I'm done."

The pink haired girl roared in anger and pushed her across the floor. She charged at Temari looking ready to kill. Shikamaru couldn't try his shadow jutsu because Sakura was in the way. He clenched his teeth in frustration, while she fought against the sand nin.

'What am I suppose...'

From behind him he heard a pained yell. He looked over his shoulder and saw Gaara being held in the demons deadly clutches. Shikamaru looked back at Sakura one last time, and then went to help Gaara.

* * *

Sakura was furious. She slashed down once more on the giant fan that Temari held. She wasn't even upset about the things she had said about Sasuke, what made her mad was the fact that this bitch could come into her life and cause so much pain. How could she ever have let someone like this take away the control she had had over her life. Sakura threw five or six shuriken at Temari which she easily blocked. Temari ran towards her, and Sakura braced herself for the impact. Temari jumped into the air half way into her charge and took to the air, but she wasn't going to get away that easily.

"Oh, no you don't! This is a little trick Ino and Ten Ten taught me!"

She tossed a kunai into the air with an almost invisible strand of hair attached. When it hooked onto the underside of the fan, she forced her chakra through the strand so that Temari was held in place. Temari glared down at Sakura, who was smirking at her. The strain on keeping up the steady flow of chakra to counter Temari's pull was draining her, but she refused to let her get away.

'I wish I had a bucket of water. I'd love to watch this witch melt.'

Temari stood on the fan, and threw an arsanal of consealed weapons. Sakura held tight, blocking what she could with her free hand. There wasn't much chance of her lasting too much longer if this kept up. It was obvious that the blonde saw this. She continue to send projectiles at her, trying to break free.

"Yo, pinky, you should give up! I always win, think about it. If you die, you can be closer to Sasuke!"

For a moment Sakura was furious, then she thought about Shikamaru and calmed herself. She had to think like him right now.

'If he was in this situation, he wouldn't let his emotions effect him. He'd figure out how to bring her out of the sky and end this. I've gotta get my mind off of Sasuke.'

She froze for a moment, then she smiled. That was it! It seemed that Sasuke had left her with more than a broken heart.

* * *

Shikamaru threw climbed up the demons back, avoiding being sucked inside of it as sand tried to cover him. Naruto had bragged about how he had brought down the monster before, so all he had to do was free Riki.

'Yeah, too bad I don't have a giant toad to help me out.'

He was only a few yards from its head when he was grabbed from behind by its tail. He struggled to get free, which only made it hold him tighter. He and Gaara yelled out in unison. He was on the verge of simply blacking out, when the sand began to slacken a bit. He looked up, his blurry vision able to make out the Kazekage making simple hand movements. The sand fell away from him for a moment, but was already regenerating as soon as his feet hit the monsters body. On wobbly legs he took off towards Riki. He had to set her free. He made it up to her and reached to pull her free, but the sand slowly started to sink her sleeping form into itself. He grabbed onto her arm and held on as he also began to sink inside of the sand demon. He dug frantically with his other hand, trying anything to get them free.

"Riki! Riki, you have to wake up! Wake up, your father needs you! COME ON KID! WAKE UP!"

His shouts were muffled as he was dragged inside by the pull of the quick sand.

* * *

Sakura hoped that this would work. She had only seen the technique a few times, and it had never been done quite like this. She would have to use up about thirty years of good luck just to pull this off. She lessen the amount of chakra she was using on the strand of hair. She was hoping that Temari would take the bait, and she was not disappointed. Temari felt the slow loosening of the hold on her fan and turned towards Sakura. She lowered herself ready to take Sakura down in one swoop. Sakura clenched her teeth. It was going to be close, and if she messed up now, well she wouldn't have to worry about anymore missions. She waited patiently as Temari flew around her like a giant buzzard, getting closer and closer.

'Come on you over grown bimbo, get just a bit closer...There!'

"Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Sakura sent a blazing flame up the line of Chakra strengthened hair. Temari's eyes widened and she tried to take back to the air, but Sakura made even more Chakra to strengthen the hair. Temari stopped dead in her tracks, and the flames finally caught up with her. She fell from the air like a smoking plane. Sakura took her time walking over to Temari. When she stood over her, she felt all of the rage she held for her starting to evaporate. Temari looked just as vain and stuck up as ever, even with her fan burned to a crisp and third degree burns.

"I hope you don't think you've won! There's no way you can defeat that thing!"

Sakure bent down and pulled back her fist. She didn't feel the happiness she had expected, instead she felt empty and detached from the scene.

"You're right. I can't take that thing down, but I'm not alone and I'm sure all of us can."

She brought her fist down and hit Temari hard. The girl let out a low groan and then slumped back unconcious. Sakura stood up and ran back to where Shikamaru was fighting for his life. She didn't even bother looking back at the ko'd blond. Two people she cared about were counting on her, and she had wasted enough time on someone she had long ago stopped loving.

* * *

Riki's mind was clouded. She had felt herself being dragged into the sand, and had heard Mr. Shikamaru call out to her but no of that seemed to matter. She was safe here, she knew nothing could come after her. This was where she was suppose to be. The image of her papa and mama flashed through her mind. She could see them smiling and holding her up between them. That was followed by the images of Sakura and Shikamaru kissing her teddy.

'No. I can't stay here. I have to help my papa. He and the nice people who took care of me need my help.'

She tried to force her eyes open, and control the sand around her, but it was so hard to concentrate. It was like something was feeding off of her mind. She tried to fight it off. She screamed out trying to find some help.

"PAPA!"

That was all it took. Gaara gathered all of his chakra and started to munipulate the sand. The demon fought tooth and nail against him, but he didn't care. He made as much sand crumble as he could. On the inside Shikamaru was literally breathing in sand. He moved through the weakened sand like he was crawling through mud. He reached Riki and held her tight. Slowly he inched his way up and out of the sand. He nearly choked as he took in deep gulps of air. They were free for now. He forced his body to keep moving as the things tail continued to strike out at them. He jumped and leaped as sand tried to carry them back down. He leaped from its head, avoiding snarling teeth and slashing claws. He rolled as he fell so that Riki would not have to feel the impact of the fall. He grunted, but made no other sound as his body hit the ground. Only a foot or so away, Gaara also landed on the ground. He was exhausted and was barely breathing, but he was alive. Shikamaru ran a weary hand through his hair and sighed. Sand clumps rained down on them, it seemed at last that everything was over. He sat up and lay Riki down beside her, after all of that she deserved a hero's sleep. Hell, he deserved a hero's sleep.

'More like a kiss.'

He smirked and thought about what he would do once they arrived back at the village. He gazed at Gaara and stopped his thoughts of victory. A small portion of sand had stopped above the injured ruler, and it had the malevolient snarl of the sand demon. It flew at Gaara. Shikamaru stood up and blocked it's way. The last thing he heard before pains shot through his entire body was Sakura screaming out his name.

'This is so bothersome.'

**Yay! I gotta thank everyone who's read this far. I've got one more chapter to go, so be ready for the big ending. Review and tell me how I've been doing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The big ending had finally arrived. I think you'll like it, but don't freak out okay. I'm really proud of this story, seeing as it's the first time I've even tried a Shika/Saku fic. I'm also proud that it's one of my biggest stories. So I tried to make this the very best ending possible. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer_: _Never ever ever never shall I own Naruto._**

The clouds over head were darkening and the sky was threatening to open up at any moment. Sakura didn't care. There was something she had to do. She slowly climbed up the lonely green hill until she reached the grave stone. The pink blossoms swirled around her from the tree over head, and she let a single tear run down her cheek. It had been almost three years, almost three entire years. She no longer missed him, but sometimes the pain reminded her of what was important in her life. She placed the lilies on his grave. She closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair. As the events of that dreadful day played over in her mind.

* * *

"_**SHIKAMARU**_!"

Shikamaru lay dying, practically drowning in his own blood. It was much worse than the time she had foud him in the woods. She ran to him, blinded by her own tears. When she reached him, she kneeled down and buried her face into his chest. She felt him weakly reach up and brush the hair from her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her, it only made Sakura's tears run even faster. She couldn't lose him, not like this! Not now!

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry! I love you, I'll always love you! Please, just...just hang on a little longer. PLEASE!"

Shikamaru lowered his hand, and closed his eyes. This girl was always causing him some trouble or another. He slowly forced his eyes to open.

"I love you, too."

His eyes once more closed. He couldn't feel any pain, but he knew he should. Sakura continued to cry over him, placing kisses all over his face and on his hands, until they were finally found the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat beside him in the infirmary. Gaara and Riki had been taken care of and would make a full recovery, but the doctors weren't so sure about Shikamaru. He had lost so much blood, and he had a good number of broken bones. She looked at the way he was barley breathing, and thought about all that had happened between them. She had only just found him, and now he was starting to slip away. The slow rythmic beeping of one of the machines hooked up to him, made her sick to her stomach. She wanted him to be up and well. She wanted to see him with that annoyed look on his face, as he told her how troublesome she was. She wanted to see him irriated by being cramped into a dull hospital bed. She just wanted him to be okay.

'Oh, Shikamaru.'

She picked up his hand with both of hers, and kissed it. She had stayed by his bed side, like she would always stay beside him.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. A light drizzle began to fall on her. It reminded her of when she and Shikamaru had first met, and how he had comforted her. She smiled, as more rain poured down on her. A few drops ran down her face like tears. The rain suddenly stopped hitting her. She looked up, slightly surprised and saw a black umbrella over her head. She looked behind her at the person holding it. Shikamaru gave her a bored glance, with a hidden smile. She returned the smile, making him blush slightly.

"I didn't think you'd follow me up here."

Shikamaru looked away, frowning. He mumbled something she could barely hear. She knew he hated it when she put flowers on Sasuke's grave, but she always came the same time each year. After all it was thanks to Sasuke that they had fallen in love in the first place. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"You know, comning out here in the rain will make you sick on of these days."

She smiled at the tired way he said that. Like he was talking to a child. She wiped the dirt off of her skirt and turned wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her and they kissed tenderly, until they had to pull away for air. Shikamaru suddenly sneezed, causing her to laugh. He grumbled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"The rain can be so bothersome."

"Yes. You can be as well, but then..."

She kissed him, and then took the umbrella and started to run away from him laughing. She turned and shouted over her shoulder.

"That's why I love you."

**Yay! I love a happy ending, don't you? It's just so sweet. I bet you thought Shikamaru was dead didn't you? Well, I just didn't have to heart to kill him. This was the end of it! I really loved writing it, so I know you loved reading it! Review and tell me if the last chapter was what you were expecting! Thanks in advance, and good-bye for now.**


End file.
